


The Good Congresswoman

by AubreyPosenEsquire



Series: Random AU's [15]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire
Summary: Aubrey Posen is a Congresswoman and Stacie Conrad is an FBI agent, need I say more?
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Random AU's [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Good Congresswoman

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little idea I fell in love with.
> 
> Thank you to pleaseactsurprisedxx for the Beta work.

Stacie Conrad walked down the hallway of the congressional office building. She smiled to those she passed, who were always so worried as they rushed from one place to the next. As Stacie reached the door to Aubrey’s congressional office, she made sure she looked perfect before opening the door to the receiving room.

“Congresswoman Posen is in with Ms. Beale right now, ma’am,” The assistant explained.

“I’ll see myself in. Congresswoman Posen is expecting me.” Stacie winked before opening the door on the right to walk into her wife’s office.

“Hey you,” Stacie smiled as she saw Aubrey and Chloe sitting on the couch in Aubrey’s office with the master schedule open on Chloe’s lap. “Hey Chloe.”

Chloe had taken to the role of scheduling director as naturally as could be. She was great at making sure Aubrey was where she needed to be any given day with breaks sprinkled in to keep her ready to go. The pair had known each other so long, that Chloe knew how to handle Aubrey in a way that kept her calm.

“You two have twenty minutes and then Jessica and Ashley will be in for their joint meeting with you,” Chloe smiled as she shut the book to go make the changes to the digital system; she liked to write by hand first.

“Thanks Chloe,” Aubrey stood up.

Once Chloe was out of the room, Stacie walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist, while Aubrey wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck.

“I missed you this morning, early vote?” Stacie asked.

“Breakfast meeting.” Aubrey leaned in to rest her head against Stacie’s shoulder. “I love this job but so many members want to eat breakfast at wholly unreasonable times.”

When the Democratic Party in Virginia reached out to Aubrey to run for the seat in the Virginia 10th district, her first instinct had been to laugh. Her second was to tell them no. But her third was to talk it over with Stacie.

Aubrey was a few months into her second term and excelling at the job.

Jessica acted as her communications director, while Ashley was her legislative director. The pair used their near telepathic connection to keep themselves always on the same page. They were Aubrey’s second call when she decided to run. Her first was to Remy Ashcroft, her childhood best friend and a current DC legislative consultant to be her chief of staff. 

Stacie rubbed down the middle of her wife’s spine as the pair stood together. Sometimes the pair just needed a few moments after a hard day to stand together, either in this office or the townhouse they owned.

“Do you have plans tonight or can the two of us put on sweats, share some take out and veg out?” Stacie asked, pulling back to look at Aubrey.

“That sounds like heaven.” Aubrey neither felt like cooking or asking Stacie to do it. “When did date nights turn into no makeup and take out?”

“I can still wine and dine you if I need.” Stacie pulled Aubrey to sit with her on the couch. She pulled Aubrey’s feet into her lap as the congresswoman rested her back against the arm. With practiced ease Stacie pulled her heels off, using her oh so talented hands to press her thumbs against the arch of Aubrey’s right foot and then her left. “But I figured if you’ve been in heels all day, you might like a change of pace.”

“Oh God!” Aubrey let out a low groan at how good it felt to have Stacie rubbing her sore feet at the moment. “You keep doing that and they are going to think we’re doing more in here than a foot rub.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Stacie snorted.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Aubrey said innocently.

“Sure you don’t, Congresswoman,” Stacie teased.

“Senior Special Agent Conrad, are you calling me a liar?” Aubrey asked in mock offence.

“Never!” Stacie leaned over for a kiss.

Chloe ducked her head in. “Jess and Ashley are ready if you are.”

“Thanks Chlo.” Aubrey kissed Stacie one more time before grabbing her shoes to slip back on.

Stacie and she got to their feet, hugging once more as Jessica and Ashley filed in with a few of the junior staff.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Stacie smiled as Aubrey shifted back toward congresswoman.

—

Stacie took her jacket off after pushing open to the door to the townhouse she and Aubrey bought after Aubrey won her election. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a nice living room, an office big enough for both of them, and a great kitchen was enough to sell them on it. It helped that it was close to both of their jobs that the travel wasn’t terrible.

“Stace?” Aubrey called from the kitchen.

“Be there in a second, babe,” Stacie replied before heading to the office just off the entryway. She headed to the gun safe on the far side of her desk.

When Stacie applied for the FBI, she had no real ideas what she wanted to do in life. But a decade later she had figured out just how good she was at the job. Taking her service weapon out she placed it inside. It was the first thing she did when she got home to shift from agent to off duty agent.

“Hey,” Aubrey looked up when Stacie came into the kitchen. “I ordered lo mein, some fried rice, and got a 6 pack.”

“Perfect wife.” Stacie kissed her jaw before pulling back to take Aubrey in. Makeup off, hair in a messy bun, old Barden shirt, and a pair of Stacie’s FBI sweats. Stacie thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world like this. “Let me go change and we can eat.”

“Hurry, I’m starving,” Aubrey said as she started to dish everything out.

Soon enough, Stacie and Aubrey were wrapped under a blanket on the couch with beers and bowls of food in hand. Something played on the TV as they leaned against each other.

“John Richmond came to see me today,” Aubrey said after setting her empty bowl down.

“The Virginia senator?” Stacie asked. “Does he want to work on something with you?”

“He wants me to run for his seat in the next election,” Aubrey breathed out. “He wants me to be a senator.”

Stacie’s head slowly turned as her eyebrow raised. “He wants you to run for the US senate?”

Aubrey nodded as she rested her head against Stacie’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do. I never planned to go into politics, but I’m good at it; I like being able to effect change, help people, and get things done. Running for senate allows me to do that on another level.”

“It puts you in a more high profile position.” Stacie could see Aubrey doing well in the old boys club with her southern charm and her way of bending people to her will. “Allows you to approve and consent to things.”

“It would be a much more aggressive election process.” Aubrey didn’t like dragging Stacie in when she ran, but there wasn’t much she could do. If she ran for senate, she wouldn’t have a choice but to have Stacie at her side or face questions about why she wasn’t.

“If you run, you’ll win. And if you win you’ll become one of the favorite young members of the party to be president one day.” Stacie rested her head against Aubrey’s. “And if you’re president, I get to be a killer first lady. And I love roses, so having a garden of them would be awesome.” It was silly and not the point but it worked to put Aubrey a bit more at ease.

“This changes everything if I do it,” Aubrey whispered.

“Doesn’t change everything,” Stacie corrected. “You and I still get to go to bed at night together. Chloe, Remy, Jess, and Ashley still will have your back. You’re still going to be the sexiest member of congress that I’ve made out with.”

Aubrey closed her eyes as she let out a small laugh, “So, if I run I have your vote?”

Stacie patted Aubrey’s thigh, “We’ll see, dear.”

Aubrey lifted her head and opened her eyes just to roll them at Stacie. She rested her head back down on Stacie’s shoulder, their fingers lacing together. Things would change if she ran for senate, win or lose, but this right here? She and Stacie? There wasn’t an election in the world that could stack up to how wonderful this felt.


End file.
